


The Angel Room: Makael Interviews Jules & Lora

by CatherineinNB



Series: The Angel Room [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobo Berens, Canon Compliant, Cute, Episode: s14e03 The Scar, Fluff, Gen, Interview, Interviewed by an angel, Louden Swain - Freeform, Mentions Jack Kline, mentions castiel - Freeform, mentions sam winchester, season 14, the scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineinNB/pseuds/CatherineinNB
Summary: Makael, a seraphim, has fled the Supernatural universe for our own after Michael's arrival from the AU. She quickly discovers the Supernatural series, and as the new season begins, is eagerly keeping apprised of current events back home.And what better way to do so than to pull characters from the Supernatural universe into ours for weekly interviews?For Makael's third interview, she brings in Jules & Lora, two minor characters from "The Scar." The perspective of a newcomer and an outsider on this week's events? Yes, please!





	The Angel Room: Makael Interviews Jules & Lora

**Author's Note:**

> **_The Context:  
> _ ** Makael, a seraphim, fell to earth with the rest of the angels six years ago, and soon found herself a human vessel. In the subsequent intra-angel conflicts, Makael managed to stay unaffiliated and off-the-grid. After a time, she was presumed dead by the various factions. She (quite happily) did not apprise any of her brothers and sisters to the contrary, and continued to make a human life for herself on earth.
> 
> What some might call cowardice, Makael calls prudence. She would point to the fact that she is the twelfth remaining angel in existence as evidence in her favor.
> 
> When the AU’s Michael arrived on earth, however, Makael decided it was time to get the hell out of dodge. Using the spell used by Balthazar to propel the Winchesters into an alternate universe, and an artifact that will allow her to open a way back to her universe (because she never does anything without having an escape plan), Makael has made her new home here.
> 
> Having quickly become aware of the show  _ Supernatural _ , Makael has spent much of her spare time watching it. Call it homesickness. Call it boredom. Call it fangirling.
> 
> Call it whatever you want.
> 
> Now that the new season is airing, Makael is taking a special interest in current events back home. And who better to talk about the latest than _Supernatural_ ’s characters themselves?
> 
> Thus, The Angel’s Room is born.
> 
> **_The Setting:_ **   
>  A modern room, equipped with low pile, beige carpet, is well appointed. Along one wall runs a line of bookcases; along the opposite wall, sits a comfortable, poppy-red couch with clean lines. Facing the couch is a set of dark brown, leather chairs, with deep seats. In between is a glass-topped coffee table.
> 
> Beyond the seating arrangement is a wall of glass windows. Situated in front of the windows, a desk is equipped, sparingly, with a laptop and office supplies. Two metal chairs sit in front of the desk, with an office chair behind it.
> 
> The windows overlook a charming downtown scene that might be in the oldest section of Boston, or any other city of that sort along the East Coast.
> 
> All is neat and spare to the point of near-painfulness; only the few decorations that dot the space soften it: the neatly folded cream-and-white quilt slung over one arm of the couch, a piece of driftwood here, a decorative stone or a bird’s feather there.

**_The Interview:  
_ ** _ The view today through the windows is bright but overcast; the skies are grey, and there is a heaviness to the atmosphere that suggests wintry weather may be on the way. _

_ Makael is leaning back against the front of her desk, clad today in what could be mistaken as waiter-wear: a pair of black slacks and a close-fitting, button up white shirt. The sleeves are rolled up to the elbows, and she has just finished lighting the beeswax candles that are arranged on the surface of the desk and the coffee table. She tosses a spent match in the metal wastepaper basket that is nestled next to the desk, smooths down her hair, and focuses her attention on the door. Music is playing softly in the background, featuring guitars, light drums, bass, the occasional violin, and a raspy-voiced tenor. _

_ When the doorknob turns, she fixes a bright smile upon her face, and rests her hands on the desk’s surface.  _

**Jules:** [ _from behind door_ ] Stay behind me, kid. I don’t know what the hell this is, but with this sigil, it stinks of angel.  
 **Lora:** [ _more faintly, voice thick with fear_ ] I thought you said the weird stuff was over with.  
 **Jules:** [ _grimly_ ] Yeah. I thought it was. [ _door opens, and Jules steps inside, gun drawn and raised; her eyes fix upon Makael and narrow as she aims with double-handed stance in Makael’s direction_ ] Who are you, and what is this?  
 **Makael:** [ _smile widens_ ] Hi, Jules. Hi, Lora. I’m Makael. I’ve brought you here to—  
 **Jules:** [ _bares teeth_ ] Yeah, I’ve heard about you. Chief gave us a heads up.  
 **Makael:** [ _makes stifled, high-pitched noise, which sounds distinctly fangirlish_ ]  
 **Jules:** [ _frowns, keeps gun raised_ ] I _knew_ this was angel shit. [ _pauses consideringly_ ] You know, if this was my world, I’d have already wasted you. [ _taps gun chamber with one finger_ ] I keep this one loaded with angel-killing bullets.  
 **Makael:** [ _pales slightly_ ] Um. Glad we’re not on your world, then. Heh.  
 **Jules:** We were told to humor you. [ _lowers chin slightly_ ] Not blowing you away, I guess that’s humoring you.  
 **Lora:** [ _peering out from behind Jules_ ] Uh, I still don’t know what’s going on. We were … we were just at a rest stop bathroom. This … this was _not_ here when we went in.  
 **Jules:** Like I said, angel shit. Long story. But Sam Winchester says this one’s safe. [ _slants a glance back at Lora, and expression softens_ ] And I’ll make sure you stay that way. Okay?  
 **Lora:** [ _nods, looks at Makael; takes a breath and squares shoulders_ ] Okay.  
 **Makael:** So, shall we put the, uh, gun away? And all have a seat?  
 **Jules:** [ _gives Makael a long look and lets the silence lengthen; then:_ ] Sure. [ _holsters weapon, shepherds Lora over to the leather chairs_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _drags open laptop off desk surface, walks to couch, hops on, settles in the corner and draws up her legs so she is sitting cross-legged with laptop spanning her thighs_ ] Well, first of all, thank you ladies, for coming here this afternoon.  
 **Jules:** [ _lifts brows_ ] Not like we had much choice.  
 **Makael:** I thought it would be nice, for a change, for the fans to get the perspective from some of the show’s minor characters.  
 **Lora:** [ _looks at Jules, mouths_ ] _Fans? Show?_  
 **Jules:** I’ll explain it later, hon. [ _levels a glare at Makael_ ] Minor characters?  
 **Makael:** Well, of course, none of us are minor characters within our own story. But within the context of _Supernatural_ [ _shrugs_ ], you are.  
 **Jules:** [ _looks distinctly unimpressed_ ]  
 **Makael:** So I’ve got a few questions for you both. Let’s start with you, Jules. How are you finding the transition to the Winchester’s world after surviving Apocalypse World?  
 **Jules:** [ _frowns; looks as if she is ready to get up and leave, then sighs_ ] Uh, fine, I guess. I mean, I’m keeping busy. It’s better than where we came from, for sure.  
 **Makael:** What are you enjoying the most about the Winchester’s reality?  
 **Jules:** [ _without hesitation_ ] The burgers. And fries. And … milkshakes. God, I missed those things after the apocalypse began. Just … just to be able to go grab a burger whenever I feel like it? I don’t need to die to experience heaven. That’s my little slice of heaven, right here on earth. [ _stops talking abruptly; looks rather surprised at her own admission_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _typing, focused on screen_ ] Yep. It’s all about the little things. So, how did you end up on the case that brought you to Lora?  
 **Jules:** Well, Chief has us—  
 **Makael:** [ _makes high-pitched, squeaky noise again_ ]  
 **Jules:** [ _stops; experimentally_ ] Chief?  
 **Makael:** [ _breathily_ ] _ohmygodiloveitsomuch  
_ **Jules:** What the hell?  
 **Makael:** You really _do_ call Sam “Chief.”  
 **Jules:** Uh. Yeah. [ _shakes head slightly_ ] So, anyway, he has most of us researching ways to kill Michael, track him. Yadda yadda. But if there’s something that’s fairly local that comes up as weird, we’ll take a case. Heard about a kid showing up at a morgue a few hours away. Description of the post-mortem sounded weird, like the medical examiner didn’t know how to describe what she was seeing, you know? So, I went to check it out. [ _glances at Lora_ ] Glad I did.  
 **Lora:** Me, too. [ _gives Jules a brief smile_ ]  
 **Makael:** Great answer. So, given your history with, uh, angels, how did you find it, working so closely with Castiel to try to heal Lora?  
 **Jules:** Castiel is okay. He and Sam have really helped us come together over the past few weeks. We were a solid team in … back home, I mean. But once we got here, it took a little bit to find our footing. Especially after we realized that we’d lost any chance of going back. Going _home._ Now we have a focus, a purpose. It feels good. It feels good to be helping people.  
 **Makael:** So you’ve gotten past any initial misgivings you might have had about working with an angel?  
 **Jules:** By the standards of my world, Castiel isn’t really much of an angel.  
 **Makael:** [ _tilts head, pauses typing_ ] I think he’d take that as a compliment.  
 **Jules:** [ _levelly_ ] It’s meant as one.  
 **Makael:** [ _raises one eyebrow, turns focus to Lora_ ] So, I’d like a little bit of your perspective on all this. Until you became the witch’s prisoner, you had no idea how rampant the paranormal is, correct?  
 **Lora:** No. No idea. I mean, I had a friend back in middle school who swore her house was haunted, but none of us believed her.  
 **Makael:** What was it like, having the curtain pulled back like that?  
 **Lora:** [ _swallows_ ] Horrible.  
 **Makael:** [ _sympathetically_ ] I’m sorry. [ _perks up_ ] But on the plus side, you got to meet some genuine heroes. Jules, Castiel, Jack … ?  
 **Lora:** Yeah. They were all … great.  
 **Makael:** Knowing now that the supernatural exists, does it help knowing that there are people like them out there, trying to make sure the rest of us stay safe?  
 **Lora:** [ _looks surprised for a moment, as if this had never crossed her mind before; then smiles, and flashes a grateful look at Jules_ ] Yeah. Yeah, it really does.  
 **Makael:** [ _typing_ ] Good. I’m glad. So, one of the things fans loved the most about this week's episode was the impact your arrival had on Jack. He’d been struggling with the loss of his powers, and was actually in the act of leaving the Bunker when he heard the kerfuffle in the infirmary. Because of your presence, not only did he end up staying, but he found a new role for himself, new insights into who he can be without his powers, and, most importantly, a newfound confidence. How do you respond to all that?  
 **Jules:** [ _sharply_ ] He was going to leave?  
 **Makael:** [ _keeping her focus on Lora, fingers hovering over keyboard expectantly_ ] Mm-hmm.  
 **Lora:** I … I did all that? Just by being there?  
 **Makael:** Yes. You did. Background characters can have a profound influence on a show’s leads.  
 **Lora:** [ _brow scrunches_ ] …  
 **Jules:** We are _not_ background characters.  
 **Makael:** [ _waits_ ]  
 **Lora:** I suppose … I suppose that makes me feel good. Really good. I like Jack. And … and he saved my life. He should know that he’s important, even without his … powers? [ _looks questioningly at Jules_ ]  
 **Jules:** He’s a nephilim. Offspring of an angel and a human. Lucifer’s son. But Lucifer stole his powers, and now Lucifer’s dead, so … [ _shrugs_ ] he’s mostly human, now.  
 **Lora:** Oh. I had no idea. I thought he was just a … boy. Wait, his dad was the devil? I thought his dad was Castiel? Or, wait, he said Castiel was one of his dads. Were Lucifer and Castiel a … a couple? [ _eyes wide_ ]  
 **Jules:** Hell no.  
 **Lora:** … I’m confused.  
 **Makael:** Jack basically has three dads. He doesn’t really claim Lucifer as one.  
 **Lora:** That … that doesn’t help.  
 **Makael:** Moving along, one of the fan-favorite moments of this week’s past episode was when Jack first saw you. A lot of people think you may have been his first crush.  
 **Lora:** They do?  
 **Makael:** Uh-huh. He compared you to Sleeping Beauty. It was super adorbs.  
 **Lora:** [ _colors_ ] Oh. Oh, wow…  
 **Makael:** [ _beams_ ] Any feelings returned on your end?  
 **Lora:** Um. I, uh … I mean, he _is_ super cute.  
 **Makael:** Right??? I swear, there is nothing about him that is not full of cuteness. I mean, even the author of this episode was randomly tweeting “Aww, Jack,” _months_ ago when he was writing it all. Okay, moving along—  
 **Jules:** Wait a second. This … episode. You’re saying it was written months ago here?  
 **Makael:** Yes. That’s generally how these things work. The writers write, and then the show is filmed.  
 **Jules:** But that would mean this … _author_ … ? [ _stops; seems unsure about how to continue_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _helpfully_ ] His name is Robert Berens. But he goes by Bobo.  
 **Lora:** [ _in disbelief_ ] Bobo?  
 **Jules:** That would mean he _knew_ , months ago, what was going to happen to us _this week.  
_ **Makael:** Oh, well, uh—  
 **Jules:** How is that possible?  
 **Makael:** Um, you know, it’s probably best just not to worry about—  
 **Jules:** [ _standing_ ] No, I think it’s _exactly_ what I should be worried about. [ _begins pacing_ ] I’ve been doing research since we arrived in Sam and Castiel’s world. So I’ll know the history, the differences, understand the potential pitfalls I might come across in the field. I know that in their world, there was a book series called _Supernatural._ That it was written by Carver Edlund. Chuck. Who turned out to be a prophet of the Lord. And who then turned out to be … to be God. [ _stops pacing; faces Makael squarely_ ] Does that mean this … this Bobo Berens is the God of this universe?  
 **Makael:** Well, I mean, there are multiple writers—  
 **Jules:** [ _eyes widen_ ] Multiple gods? There are multiple gods here who are creating our destiny over in our universe? [ _rubs temples_ ] But what does that mean about _our_ God? Chuck?  
 **Makael:**  Over here he’s played by Robert Benedict. [ _shrugs_ ]  
 **Lora:** Is he called Bobo, too?  
 **Makael:** Rob. He’s also in a band! _Louden Swain_. They just came out with a new album today. That’s what I’ve been playing in the background this whole time. Isn't it great?  
 **Jules:** [ _pinches bridge of nose_ ] This … makes no sense.  
 **Makael:** I told you not to worry about it. [ _looks over at door and the dimming sigil_ ] And we’re almost out of time. You two have been great! Thanks so much for stopping by.  
 **Lora:** Does this mean I get to go home now?  
 **Makael:**  [ _smiles gently_ ] Yes.  
 **Jules:** Wait. First. You told the Chief about the vampires. Then you told Jack to be careful about Dean. You were worried that Michael wasn’t really gone. But we haven’t been able to find anything.  
 **Makael:** I think … I think I was wrong about that one. I think he really is gone.  
 **Jules:** So the information you have—it’s not absolute?  
 **Makael:** No. I mean, all I have to go on are the episodes.  
 **Jules:** [ _frowns_ ]  
 **Makael:** I’m sorry.  
 **Jules:** Still … is there anything we should know going forward? Sam will want to know, so I should ask.  
 **Makael:** [ _takes a breath, hesitates_ ] You really should get going. Lora needs to get home, and you have about another hour’s drive ahead of you.  
 **Lora:** [ _stands, looks at hopefully Jules_ ]  
 **Jules:** Right. [ _moves towards door; pauses as she puts her arm around Lora’s shoulders to shepherd her through_ ] Are you _sure_ there’s nothing I should pass along?  
 **Makael:** … I … No. I was wrong about Michael. I could be wrong about this.  
 **Jules:** [ _scowls_ ] Fine. Let’s go, Lora. [ _walks through door; closes it forcefully behind her_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _watches sigil fade to nothing; sighs_ ] Jack, you’d _better_ be okay. We’re rooting for you.

**END SCENE.**


End file.
